


More Than Night's Vault, It's You That I Adore

by tigersoulx



Category: HIM (Band)
Genre: F/M, Finnish winter, Fluff, Kissing, Nudity, Romance, Touching, wee hours of the night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:57:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1925868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigersoulx/pseuds/tigersoulx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ville's late night musings and a little window into their lives during a significant time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Night's Vault, It's You That I Adore

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely a work of fiction. VV and Ms. Mittica belong, respectively, to their own lovely selves. I have no knowledge of their lives other than what has been made public in articles, interviews, and photos.

Ville quietly let himself into the room, aware of his sleeping love reposed on the black satin sheets of their bed. There was no hint of the Finnish winter’s chill in this tower room. A fire roared in the grate, warming the naked skin of the woman slumbering before him, as well as the aged wood beneath his bare feet, as he padded softly across the floor to her side. Easing himself onto the bed, careful not to disturb her hard-won rest, he studied his wife with a tenderness that he never thought himself capable of.

 _Wife._ The word always felt strange on his tongue, though not in an alarming way. It was exotic, like a far-away land that he never thought he would have the chance to visit.

She was in her third trimester now and her belly swelled before her, a great monument to their love. In the past, Ville had always marveled at pregnant women with a sort of horrified fascination, that they would willingly give so much of themselves, of their bodies, in order to bring new life into the world. Sandra’s tranquil face betrayed none of the trials that she had already endured, and if Ville was completely honest with himself, he couldn’t think of what was yet to come without an internalized shudder. No, Ville mused, if birthing were left up to men, there would be no babies born. Yet, Sandra’s mahogany hair shone with health from where it spread across the pillow, a rich halo framing her face, which, especially in sleep, was radiant with the glow of pregnancy. Her breasts had swelled with a voluptuous softness over the past few months, and Ville resisted the urge now to tease one of her nipples from its pose of warm relaxation to a tight bud of desire. Even the stretch marks that spider webbed across the immense globe of her abdomen enthralled him, and he had the sudden desire to lick one, trace it with his tongue as it snaked from her hip to the expanse of her stomach.

When he was younger, or even right up until he discovered this sanctuary for his lovelorn soul, Ville could never have imagined being attracted to a woman in such a state. But, the sweet ache that he now felt in his chest, that made his heart beat faster, told him everything that he needed to know. He had gotten it wrong before when he’d written all those odes in the name of the most sentimental of human conditions. They seemed almost bathetic now as he sat in reverence to his pregnant wife. This was the ultimate sacrifice in the name of love, love for him and their unborn child, and he felt it keenly with every breath that Sandra took, every tender caress that she put to his skin, and every tired smile that she graced him with.

The barrage of emotions that he felt at this new stage in their lives was so overwhelming that he had been writing day and night in the tower attic, furiously scribbling lyrics and plucking out new melodies on his acoustic guitar. He wanted to capture in song what could not be contained in words alone.

Sandra stirred under his gaze, as though she could feel the warmth of his appraisal. She opened her eyes to meet his, her lips immediately tugging up into a soft smile. Ville did touch her then, smoothing a hand over her swollen abdomen as he pressed a kiss to her upturned mouth.

“Mmm,” Sandra moaned a breathy sigh against Ville’s lips. “What time is it?”

“Late.” he whispered back, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“No, I don’t mind. Will you stay and rest a while?”

“Yeah, that sounds nice.” The sleepy, yet brilliant, smile that Sandra awarded him made the ache that bloomed in Ville’s chest increase tenfold, and he couldn’t help but seek those beautiful lips once more, threading his fingers through the silky rope of her hair as he did so.

When they parted, Ville rose long enough to remove his jeans and help Sandra turn to her side, tucking extra pillows here and there for her comfort. Once she was settled, he returned to bed, pulling the sheet over them both. The sensual feeling of satin and bare skin greeted him as he pressed his chest to Sandra’s back and his long legs slid against hers, fitting perfectly to the curve of his lover’s body. Ville curled one arm around Sandra’s abdomen and splayed his fingers across her roundness where the skin stretched smooth and tight over her rapidly expanding womb, feeling for a kick or flutter of movement. All was still, and while Ville never ceased to be amazed at the flicker of life beneath his wife’s flesh, he was pleased that his intrusion hadn’t woken the tiny being.

Sandra sighed.

“What was that, love?” Ville murmured against her ear.

“I’m so happy.” Sandra whispered, already halfway returned to her dreams.

Ville pressed his face to the juncture of Sandra’s neck and shoulder and placed soft kisses there, as he inhaled the scent of her luminous skin. He could barely fathom the prickly feeling behind his eyelids, yet there it was. “Me too, darling,” Ville replied, and for perhaps the first time in his life, it was true.

**Author's Note:**

> Between work, crazy life, creative slump, etc. etc, this little tidbit took me three months to finish! I'm immensely pleased that it is finally complete and, what's more, that I'm happy with the result. This is my first foray into fanfiction in a couple of years, and my first time writing for this fandom. In the spirit of growth and learning, feedback is welcome!
> 
> It is possible that there will be more of this verse, (it's in the works, early stages yet) but don't hold your breath. After all, it took me three months to finish 892 words :-)
> 
> I was very inspired by VV's Digital Versatile Doom interview (particularly part 2, but all 5 parts are lovely). They can be found [here](http://youtu.be/x4HcZkYGFlQ/)
> 
> I don’t know much about Ms. Mittica. Almost all of my inspiration for her has come from pictures. For anyone who is not familiar, there is a large gallery of photos located [here](http://public.fotki.com/torilady/sandra-mittica/)
> 
> The title of this work was taken from a Charles Baudelaire poem of the same name. It can be found  
> [here](http://www.poemhunter.com/poem/je-t-adore-l-gal-de-la-vo-te-nocturne-more-than-night-s-vault-it-s-you-that-i-adore/)


End file.
